


【盾冬/锤基】山姆：我做了什么让你们这么对我！

by XuYing



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuYing/pseuds/XuYing
Summary: 山姆三次在心里高呼：我做了什么让你们这么对我！
Relationships: Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes, Thor/Loki
Kudos: 7





	【盾冬/锤基】山姆：我做了什么让你们这么对我！

**Author's Note:**

> 无背景，阿毛无对象

我做了什么让你们要这么对我！

山姆第一次在心里高呼。

今天凌晨4点，山姆接到托尼的通知，说索尔给他发来了通知，他和洛基8点将再次拜访中庭。

谢天谢地，索尔终于学会使用通讯器了？或是说他终于学会了来之前先知会一声？

不过阿斯加德和中庭是不是有点时间差，这个点发短信通知他们。

不管这条信息到底是他发的还是洛基发的（索尔亲自看管洛基，同吃同住的那种），山姆都不得不一大早起来，和巴基、斯蒂夫一道去Stark大厦集合。

“Sir，有不明能量源急速接近大厦中。”

身处斯塔克大厦顶楼的众人都听到了贾维斯的提醒，他们的目光转向天空中闪着雷电光泽的光柱。阿斯加德的彩虹桥修好以后，山姆发誓纽约出现这种诡异气象的频率越来越高了。

在光柱抵达顶楼时，众人忍不住抬手挡住过于耀眼的电光，两个黑色人影从容走了出来。

“吾友，我回来了！”索尔兴奋的声音一如既往震耳欲聋，隐隐带着雷电的轰鸣，他身上残余的电力翻滚出白色电花，这也是为什么他张开双臂始终没有人给他一个热情的拥抱的原因。

“哼，索尔，收起你碍眼的胳膊，你挡到我的路了。”

洛基穿着和他离开时款式相差无几的衣服，应该是便服，而且看起来……和索尔的像是情侣款。

难道阿斯加德的衣服都是一种风格的？

还未想歪的山姆脑子里飘过这个想法。

“底迪，我跟你说你之前没有住过托尼的斯塔克大厦，你不知道他这里……”索尔利索收回自己的手，转身跟着洛基往下楼的电梯方向走。他一边走一边给洛基科普自己的斯塔克大厦生活的所见所闻，从吃食到住宿，虽然在他心里还是比不上金碧辉煌的阿斯加德（托尼：索尔，你的良心呢？你的啤酒和炸鸡别想再进我的大厦！），但他还是十分喜欢这里，同样的，他也希望洛基能喜欢上这里。

所以即使洛基一路上都表现得很不耐烦，也丝毫没有打击到索尔的热情。

全副武装的复仇者们像一道亮丽的风景线被索尔和洛基遗忘在身后。

在索尔看来，全副武装迎接友人的到来在阿斯加德再正常不过，这也能表现出好友们对自己的重视，说实话他都没想到好友竟然了解阿斯加德的风俗。至于无视了众人的洛基，是风景线他就一定要看吗？他可是洛基，不按常理出牌才是他的风格。

斯蒂夫、巴基、娜塔莎和克林特对此没有什么意见，毕竟没有谁喜欢在这种日子还动刀动枪，让身上染上硝烟的味道。斯科特去送女儿上学不在，谁让小学在情人节之前就开学了呢。托尼则是被索尔和洛基的行为气笑了，他正忙着和贾维斯商量怎么把索尔藏在他这里的东西扔出来，再给他制造点“小麻烦”。山姆，山姆无语望着天，他早已经习惯了这种被人无视的生活。

“又来了对秀恩爱的。”

山姆突然意识到今天是什么日子，原本因为过早被吵醒而运转格外迟钝的大脑高速运转起来，他想起了自己昨晚的打算。

坚决不吃狗粮！明天一天都待在家里看星球大战，绝不出门。

谁想到一个没注意，自己又被喂了一口狗粮，还是外星进口、只此一家的阿斯加德牌。

我做了什么让你们要这么对我！

山姆第二次在心里高呼。

如果他当时只是在心里想想“又来了对秀恩爱的”而不是当着所有人的面直接说出来，他或许就不会被邪神变成如今的模样了。

那么他如今是个什么模样？

洛基邪邪一笑，露出的洁白牙齿泛着森冷的光。

山姆：他就把我变成了一只真材实料的猎鹰！！还是幼年体！！！

一只睁着硕大的鹰眼，浑身蓬松绒毛，微微歪着头的呆愣小猎鹰上线了。

“底迪，你不能这样！”索尔忽然抓住洛基刚施完魔法的手，他的动作使得洛基不悦地皱起眉。

“索尔~”那声音里的咬牙切齿听得人瘆得慌。

对，索尔，我的好兄弟，就应该这样！

山姆下意识抖了抖浑身炸开的绒毛，然后雀跃的蹦了蹦

“你如果不解开这个魔法，我只能好好和你‘深入’地谈一谈了。”

等等，你眼里的亮光是怎么回事？我怎么感觉事情往什么诡异的方向滑过去了。

山姆半张着嘴，愣眼看着这一幕的发生。

索尔顺着洛基的手臂摸到了他的脖子，然后另一只手搂住洛基的腰，迅速飞回他原本的房间。

一时间，斯塔克大厦外电闪雷鸣，天雷勾地火。

“Sir，东南角的避雷针已损坏。”

“西北角避雷针已损坏”

“东北角避雷针已损坏”

“西南角避雷针已损坏。”

“建议启动最新避雷装置。”

托尼差点捏碎了手里的机甲开关，他愤愤然下达了命令：“启动！另外取消洛基的房间，我看他们不！需！要！了！”

托尼率先离开了顶楼，娜塔莎对还不能飞的小猎鹰似乎有点兴趣，不过看在他被自己的表情吓得主动退后两步，拍拍手作罢。克林特也很喜欢小动物，只是他手里的弓箭……看起来对猎鹰不太友好的样子，于是他默默跟着娜塔莎一起离开了。

一阵微风吹过。如果你站在大街上，那对你来说真的是一阵微风。如果你站在顶楼，尤其是那种直插云霄的斯塔克大厦顶楼，建议你赶紧抓牢周边可见的物品。不然你就会像这只猎鹰一样，直接被飓风吹得飞起来。

山姆甚至来不及为自己被风吹得飞起来而惊呼，（要知道他现在还是只猎鹰宝宝，别问他为什么适应得那么快，不然还有什么办法）下一刻他就被巴基用斯蒂夫的盾牌接住了。

山姆感激的望着接住他的巴基，随后朝着站在另一侧的斯蒂夫“咕”了一声。

你的盾，为什么巴基用得比你还顺手？

（这是个好问题）

幸好，幸好我还有两个好兄弟。

幸免遇难的山姆这么想着。

为了避免已经变成鹰的山姆再招惹洛基，巴基和斯蒂夫决定先带山姆回家，等第二天……或者等这雷暴天气过去之后再去找洛基，请他把山姆恢复人身。众所周知，那啥之后都会好说话一些，实在不行再让索尔吹吹枕边风。这样，洛基一定愿意原谅山姆的“无心之失”……吧。

于是不少市民看到一早出来溜鸟的斯蒂夫和巴基。

“我看到美国队长和白狼一早起来遛鸟，太恩爱了！”

“那只鸟没见过，队长送给白狼的礼物？”

“我听说是今早电闪雷鸣，被劈晕了，正好被队长捡到的。”

“是吗？这只鸟好可怜……”

鸟鸟鸟！你们什么眼神，老子是鹰，最凶猛的猎鹰！

“啾！”

吓得山姆直接捂住嘴，这什么叫声！之前不还“咕”吗？

终于，经过大半个纽约市市民目光的洗礼，山姆活着回到家了。

“巴基，桌上有我洗好的李子，你先吃，我去给你做饭。”

巴基挂起两人的外套，洗手后听话的坐在桌边，开始吃起斯蒂夫为他准备好的李子。

在山姆坚持不懈的幽怨眼神中，巴基终于想起了进门后被扔在地上的山姆，他通过自己努力，现在已经爬到了餐桌上。

山姆：哼，别小看我，再小的翅膀也能扑腾几下。

没等山姆得意够了，一个硕大的李子被递到山姆面前，有他现在的身体大小。

“你吃吗？”巴基笑眯眯的用最喜欢的李子逗弄着山姆，他猜猎鹰应该是不吃李子的。

有这么贴心的室友，山姆该哭还是该笑？

他猜到了，除了李子，自己待会儿恐怕还有一大堆东西要吃。比如布鲁克林味的狗粮、比如老冰棍味的狗粮、比如过时又浪漫的狗粮……

老子是鹰！是猎鹰！！不是狗！！！

我做了什么让你们要这么对我！

山姆第三次在心里高呼。


End file.
